Kiss Cam
by Osekkai
Summary: Shun a accepté d'accompagner Hyoga à un match de hockey. Mais lors du Kiss Cam, ce dernier est trop occupé pour l'embrasser. PWP - Juste du lemon, sans prétention.


**Coucou ! Bon, voici un petit PWP pour... Pour rien, pour faire plaisir à celles et ceux qui me suivent encore et qui aime le couple Aiolia/Shun, parce que moi, je les aime beaucoup et je suis toujours triste quand je vois que je suis une des seules ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu, si vous en voulez d'autres ! Bisous !**

* * *

Shun retint un soupir et s'enfonça dans son siège. Siège particulièrement inconfortable, nota-t-il en se dandinant un peu sur le plastique rouge et lisse. Hyoga avait insisté pour l'inviter à venir voir un match de hockey. Il se doutait que le blond essayait de passer du temps avec lui dans le but de se rapprocher. Il avait remarqué que le blond s'intéressait à lui. Il avait plusieurs fois surpris de longs regards dans sa direction de sa part. Et avec lui seulement, Hyoga était tactile. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre le bras, d'effleurer son dos, de toucher ses cheveux. Toujours affectueusement. Mais Shun attendait de voir où tout cela irait.

Hyoga n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, parfois même froid et distant. Shun n'était même pas attiré par lui. C'était avant tout son ami. Eh bien qu'il ne serait pas contre de donner un nouvel aspect à leur relation, il attendait davantage d'attention, de passion même, de la part d'un potentiel amant. En fait, il ne cherchait pas un petit ami, à proprement parlé. Shun, vingt-trois ans, était rendu à un moment de sa vie où il s'était lassé des petits amis sages et attentifs comme il avait toujours eu, son grand-frère Ikki veillant toujours à ce qu'il est de bonnes fréquentations. A présent, il aspirait à plus. Plus de sensations. Il voulait se laisser aller à une relation forte et brûlante. Purement physique, peut-être.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts sursauta quand Hyoga laissa exprimer une plainte à la suite d'une action du match. Décidément, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Il n'aimait pas le sport, la preuve en était de son corps de lâche. Petit, chétif même, il n'avait jamais excellé dans une activité sportive quelconque. Son frère l'avait pourtant incité à tout essayer, en vain. Foot, volley, tennis, ping-pong, équitation. Rien n'y faisait. Il appréciait la natation mais plus pour le plaisir de plonger dans l'eau fraîche et chlorée. Et à présent, il s'ennuyait très fermement. Hyoga était absorbé par son match. Shun tenta d'effleurer sa cuisse pour attirer son attention. Mais le blond réagit à peine, se levant brusquement pour admirer une passe.

Shun retint cette fois-ci un grognement et enfonça ses mains gelées dans la poche kangourou de son sweat. Hyoga se reposa près de lui en soufflant, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as vu ça ? C'était fantastique !  
_Extraordinaire. »

Hyoga ne nota pas le sarcasme et la deuxième pause arriva pour le plus grand bonheur du plus petit. Malheureusement pour lui, Hyoga se tourna à peine vers lui, discutant du match avec un autre spectateur. Il posa cependant une main positive sur sa fine cuisse et Shun ne perdit pas tout espoir. Ce fut ce moment que choisi la Kiss Cam pour s'allumer. Sur l'écran géant, une caméra filmait les spectateurs, entourant à chaque fois deux victimes d'un cœur rouge pour les inciter à s'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Le premier couple fut une jeune femme rousse, blottie contre un grand homme, aux muscles saillants et aux boucles brunes. Ils sourirent, pointant l'écran du doigt avant de s'échanger un regard énamouré et de s'embrasser. Shun sentit son cœur s'emplir de tendresse. Puis il sursauta en voyant deux visages trop familiers sur l'écran. Il s'agissait de Hyoga et lui. Il rougit et tapota l'épaule du blond, mais ce dernier repoussa gentiment sa main, trop impliqué dans sa conversation pour faire attention à lui. Shun força un sourire et se rencogna dans son siège, mort de honte. Ça lui apprendra à accepter n'importe quoi. Il aurait même préféré être seul. La caméra se détourna de leur « couple » pour un autre duo. Deux garçons aux longs cheveux bleus, de deux teintes différentes, s'embrassèrent chastement. Celui aux cheveux indigo s'agita ensuite dans son siège, ivre de bonheur, tandis que l'autre, portant des cheveux bleu canard, restaient impassible.

Un troisième couple échangea un baiser avant que la caméra ne revienne sur Hyoga et Shun. Ce dernier eut envie de crier de frustration. Il secoua timidement l'épaule du blond, tentant cette fois de l'appeler mais il se fit rabrouer un peu plus brusquement. Shun était prêt à se lever et à partir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et manqua de sursauter. Ilias le Lion, la mascotte de l'équipe, semblait les fixer, les poings sur les hanches. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'homme était très bien roulé, musclé dans un débardeur au couleur de l'équipe des Lions. Un énorme masque de Lion, grande gueule ouverte recouvrait sa tête et il ne pouvait discerner son expression.

Allaient-ils se faire engueuler pour avoir gâcher la Kiss Cam ? Soudain, le « Lion » rugit vivement et Hyoga sursauta. Il sembla enfin remarquer la Kiss Cam, Ilias le Lion et la foule qui s'agitait tout autour d'eux, impatiente de voir ce que la mascotte leur réservait. Shun l'avait vu à l'œuvre à la première pause. Il avait mis l'ambiance dans la patinoire, glissant sur la glace avec adresse, jonglant avec des téléphones piqués à des spectateurs et dansant au milieu de la piste sans gêne. Shun l'avait presque trouvé sensuel, sauvage et… Oui, il devait l'admettre. Il était très sexy et le plus petit avait envie de lui retirer ce masque pour voir à quoi ressemblerait son visage.

Mais à sa très grande surprise, il se sentit soulever du sol. Le « Lion » le portait comme une princesse sous les exclamations du public. Shun aperçut Hyoga se lever mais il était comme hypnotisé. Là, au fond de la gueule ouverte du Lion, une visière, assez large, pour lui permettre de voir les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Des yeux d'un bleu myosotis, brillants et déterminés, amusés par la situation, le fixant avec désir. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, les fausses dents du Lion se jetèrent sur sa gorge, le faisant glousser. La mascotte poussa un nouveau rugissement et transforma ses gloussements en éclats de rire quand son museau aux poils drus se frotta contre sa gorge nu et sensible. Il tenta de se débattre, sans pour autant s'échapper. Son ami blond restait comme deux ronds de flancs dans la rangée, les bras ballants, et Shun ne put s'arrêter de rigoler alors que le « Lion » remontait les gradins. Il le portait comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, et l'emmenait loin de se crétin de Hyoga sous les applaudissements de la foule. Finalement, Shun ne regrettait pas d'être venu.

Il se sentit être délicatement posé au sol et se redressa. Un regard circulaire lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires de son ravisseur. Il se tourna vers lui et entendit sa respiration lourde sous le masque.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Shun de but en blanc, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Un grognement lui répondit et lui rappela que son interlocuteur n'avait pas le droit de parler pendant son service. Bien qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux, et qu'il n'en serait en aucun cas réprimandé, Ilias le Lion préférait garder le silence. Mais Shun se sentait d'humeur téméraire. D'une force dont il ne se savait pas propriétaire, il rapprocha le corps musclé au sien et croisa à nouveau le regard bleu si troublant.

« C'est pour pouvoir gémir ton prénom quand je rêverais de toi, ce soir, tout seul dans mon grand lit… »

Il vit parfaitement l'image passer dans le regard qui lui faisait face. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre de sous le masque. Le corps brûlait contre le sien et Shun sut que la victoire n'était pas loin. Est-ce que Hyoga le cherchait ? Peu lui importait alors qu'il sentait s'éveiller l'érection du « Lion » contre son ventre. Il noua ses bras fins autour de son cou, ses doigts se perdant dans la fausse crinière dorée. La mascotte saisit ses hanches de ses mains gantées de fourrure assortie au masque et le souleva sans mal, encore une fois. Il se fit plaquer contre la porte et coincé entre le bois et le corps chaud du « Lion », Shun se sentit perdre pieds. Aussi bien métaphoriquement qu'au sens propre du terme. Il noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille d'Ilias le Lion et s'accrocha à lui, le souffle court.

Il entendu alors un bref murmure, dans un souffle.

« Aiolia. »

C'était son nom. Et Shun articula lentement chaque syllabe. Les yeux bleus le fixaient et il rêvait de lui retirer ce masque, de l'embrasser, de… De quoi ? Il sentait leurs excitations prendre peu à peu le pas. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Shun ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était d'habitude plus timide, plus réservé. Mais il en avait marre d'être sage et gentil. Son frère n'était pas là pour le surveiller. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller alors. Ne quittant pas les yeux d'Aiolia, il commença à onduler du bassin. Le « Lion » ne portait qu'un jogging rouge, celui de l'équipe, et il lui serait très aisé de le baisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ils gémirent en chœur, chacun troublé par la chaleur des vestiaires. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais elle suffirait amplement.

Shun se sentit être décollé de la porte après avoir entendu le verrou tourner. Son excitation augmenta alors d'un cran, et finit par exploser quand Aiolia l'allongea sur un banc. Sa tête atterrit sur un sac de sport et il put admirer à sa guise le « Lion » se dresser au-dessus de lui. Il voyait parfaitement son torse large se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Ainsi que son érection déformer son jogging. Pris d'une envie folle et irrésistible, Shun se redressa et tira sur le vêtement, entraînant un boxer blanc avec lui. Il papillonna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu un membre de cette taille mais, au lieu d'avoir peur, il s'en sentit rassuré. En fait, il avait l'habitude, seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, d'utiliser un gros modèle de jouet. Ses petits amis n'avaient jamais eu le matériel nécessaire pour faire la comparaison mais là, si.

Aiolia ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné d'être ainsi découvert. Il releva même son débardeur pour lui permettre de profiter de toute la vue. Shun tendit la main. Un léger grognement le fit sursauter puis rire avant qu'il ne caresse enfin la peau veloutée de son ventre. Il suivit la ligne du nombril, des abdominaux puis ses pectoraux. Shun se redressa complètement sur son séant pour les prendre à pleines mains, comme il aurait pu le faire avec les seins d'une femme. Mais Shun était gay. Et il appréciait fortement la fermeté de cette poitrine entre ses doigts. Il frotta les deux tétons durcis dans le creux de ses paumes et nota le long frisson qui secouait Ilias le Lion. Puis, se laissant guider par son envie, il fit passer ses mains derrière. Effleura le dos large. Les omoplates. La colonne vertébrale. Pour terminer par ses fesses, rondes et musclées elles aussi.

Aiolia gronda. Sa main se perdit dans sa tignasse verte et pressa sa nuque. Aussitôt, Shun se pencha et avala son sexe tendu. Le « Lion » eut un léger mouvement de recul et un long gémissement lui échappa. Les mains toujours agrippées au derrière de son kidnappeur, Shun se permit quelques vas et viens de ses lèvres sur la peau douce avant de le relâcher dans un « pop » sonore. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard obscurci du « Lion ». Il le lâcha à regret quand Aiolia s'écarta et il le regarda fouiller dans un placard. Quand il sortit un large pot de vaseline, Shun sentit ses jambes trembler. Mais il n'attendait que cela. Bien sagement, il se rallongea sur le banc et fit sauter le bouton de son jean. Son sweat avait glissé dans son mouvement et dévoilait son ventre plat et aussi pâle que du marbre. D'ailleurs, Shun trouvait qu'il faisait un peu cachet d'aspirine à côté du corps halé du « Lion ».

Mais son futur amant posa le pot qu'il venait de trouver sur sa peau et Shun tressaillit sous le plastique froid. Aiolia lui intima de ne pas bouger et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon lui-même. Il prit d'abord le temps de délasser ses baskets. Shun avait envie de lui crier que c'était inutile, qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui baisser juste assez son jean pour le prendre. Mais il était hypnotisé par les doigts d'Aiolia sur ses lacets blancs. Ses chaussures volèrent dans la pièce, embarquant avec elle ses socquettes. Puis les mains larges et fortes remontèrent sur ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses cuisses, enserrées dans son jean clair qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Il le lui retira doucement, lui prenant aussi son caleçon comme Shun l'avait fait et le plus petit se retrouva nu du ventre jusqu'aux pieds. Une légère rougeur pris place sur ses joues. Mais toujours aussi courageux, le garçon écarta les cuisses dans une invitation muette. Aiolia l'attira alors vers lui pour que ses fesses se trouvent au bord du banc, les chevilles blanches se perdant sur ses flancs dorés. Shun se saisit alors du pot de vaseline, l'ouvrit, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, étalait la substance froide et onctueuse sur son intimité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant avec ses exs, mais là, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il sentit le regard d'Aiolia le brûler alors qu'il fixait ses doigts disparaître et réapparaître dans son anus. L'excitation avait presque rendu toute préparation inutile mais il le faisait aussi et surtout pour les yeux céruléens qui ne le quittaient pas. Puis dans un dernier signe d'encouragement, il enduit le sexe tendu entre ses cuisses.

« Prends-moi, Aiolia le Lion. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se fasse obéir. L'homme au masque attrapa fermement ses hanches et se glissa en lui. Ce ne fut pas un mouvement brusque comme Shun s'y attendait. Mais un geste si lent qu'il crut se consumer de frustration sur les premiers centimètres. Mais plus il avançait en lui, et plus Shun sentait son corps s'ouvrir, se découvrir, et perdre tout sens. Un gémissement lourd souleva sa poitrine, encore couverte par son pull à capuche, mais il n'y pensait plus. Toute pensée cohérente l'avait déserté et il se sentit doucement balloté au rythme des coups de reins d'Aiolia. D'abord lent, ce dernier s'assura que le corps sous le sien prenait du plaisir avant d'accélérer. Bien vite, les gémissements de Shun se transformèrent en cris désespérés, appelant son nom, alors que les petites mains pâles cherchaient un endroit où s'accrocher.

Aiolia voyait parfaitement son corps se contracter de plaisir, sursauter sous ses mouvements de plus en plus brusques, et chercher à prendre le contrôle, à avoir plus encore. Mais le banc était lisse et trop étroit pour qu'il s'y tienne. Et le buste d'Aiolia, trop loin du sien. Il esquissa un sourire sous son masque qui commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer et se retira prestement. Shun émit une plainte proche du sanglot, trop proche de l'extase mais encore trop loin à son goût. Puis le plus jeune se sentit être retourné comme une crêpe, le torse collé au banc sous lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Aiolia mais son regard ne tomba que sur les yeux fiévreux et inanimés du masque de Lion. Il commença à vouloir se redresser mais une poigne forte sur ses reins le fit se cambrer et enfin, il sentit à nouveau son membre le posséder à nouveau. Il put finalement avoir une meilleure prise sur le banc et très rapidement, les coups de reins se firent plus secs et plus forts en lui.

Des étoiles noires dansèrent devant les yeux de Shun qui ne put que creuser son dos davantage. Un cri plus aigu, proche du miaulement, lui échappa et Aiolia sut qu'il avait trouvé un point très sensible. Il s'acharna dessus, le corps de Shun répondant à chaque demande, à chaque caresse. Il le sentit se resserrer de plus en plus autour de lui et Aiolia crut perdre la tête. Il devait tenir, encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Shun pousse un cri plus fort que les autres et que son corps ne tremble contre le sien.

**OoOoO**

Les jambes flageolantes, Shun regagnait lentement les gradins, s'arrêtant souvent pour reprendre contenance. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces vestiaires. Ils s'étaient rhabillés dans un silence très calme. Shun n'avait pas cherché à parler. Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Ni à retenir Aiolia quand il s'était dirigé vers les douches. Il était repu. Le désir qui le titillait depuis des semaines, voire des mois, semblait apaisé. Jamais, pendant un seul instant, il n'avait vu le visage de celui avec qui il venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Et c'était tant mieux. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt, qu'il se laisse aller de la sorte. Ce fut donc l'esprit léger qu'il retrouva Hyoga. Il était en compagnie de, comme par hasard, les deux premiers couples qui s'étaient embrassés à la Kiss Cam.

« T'étais passé où ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le blond en le prenant par les épaules, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé.  
_Nul part. » Tenta Shun en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Il était tout décoiffé, surement débraillé et devait puer le sexe à des kilomètres, avec ses joues rouges et sa voix fatiguée. Puis il jeta un regard vers les deux couples avant d'interroger Hyoga du regard.

« Oh, je te présente Milo et Camus, des amis. »

Shun acquiesça, il avait déjà entendu parler d'eux et les deux hommes aux cheveux bleus le saluèrent brièvement.

« Et leurs amis, Aiolos et Marine. » Lui expliqua Hyoga en désignant la rousse et le brun enlacés.

Marine lui sourit et Shun le lui rendit. Ils avaient l'air très gentils.

« Milo a proposé d'aller fêter la victoire au pub du coin, ça te dit ? Demanda le blond avec espoir.  
_Pourquoi pas, on y va ?  
_On attend aussi mon petit frère, fit Aiolos avec un sourire désolé. Il ne devrait plus tarder.  
_Oh ? Il joue dans l'équipe ? » S'intéressa aussitôt Shun.

Il n'avait fait attention à aucun joueur en particulier et s'en voulait un peu. A présent que sa folie passagère était passée, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Hyoga en plan.

« Pas exactement, répondit finalement Milo, celui aux cheveux indigo, avec un sourire moqueur.  
_Je suis là ! »

Shun se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et arrivait tout juste des vestiaires. Le jeune homme crut défaillir. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme si beau. Bien que ressemblant visiblement à Aiolos, son petit frère portait les cheveux plus clairs, un sourire à tomber aux lèvres et le reste de son corps, Shun aurait pu se damner pour l'avoir dans son lit. Mais ce qui l'empêcha même de respirer, ce fut les deux yeux bleus myosotis qui se posèrent sur lui. Il les connaissait parfaitement. Il venait de les rencontrer.

« Aiolia, t'en a mis du temps, le gronda gentiment Aiolos, où tu étais pendant la dernière partie du match ? »

Mais Aiolia ne répondit pas. Il fixait Shun, qui le fixait lui aussi, la bouche ouverte. Hyoga regarda son ami sans comprendre mais le garçon aux cheveux verts était dans un autre monde. Celui d'Aiolia. Il pouvait encore sentir l'empreinte de ses mains sur ses hanches, sa voix rauques soupirant de plaisir à son oreille, la vaseline qui collait encore un peu entre ses cuisses. Et Aiolia ne cessait de le dévisager, revoyant parfaitement le corps fin et délicat encaissant ses assauts, se tordant de plaisir, l'appelant à le prendre encore. Finalement, après un long silence sous les regards ignorants de leurs amis, ils se sourirent et se promirent chacun de leur côté de finir la nuit qui arrivait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce jus de citron concentré vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, même par MP si ce la vous gêne ! Sur ce, bonne fin de dimanche à vous tous ! Bisous !**


End file.
